


No Tomorrow

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Drama, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: How the Weasley twins deal in the aftermath of Deathly HallowsWARNING: There are spoilers for Deathly Hallows in here. If you haven't read the book you probably won't want to read this just yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I just play here.

 

He reached up to scratch at his ear. It had become a habit since he lost the other. His mother insisted he not play with the scar, yelling so loudly once he swore her voice reopened the wound far better than his wandering fingers ever could. After that he had taken up playing with the opposite lobe, smacking Fred when he started doing it too.

Fred.

George didn’t realize when he hit the wall, sliding down to sit in a pool of silver moonlight. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was backwards, undone, spilling about in a catastrophic mess. Fred was gone, his other half, the only thing in the world that kept him sane, taken away from him without so much as a whimper. It felt like a ragged, gaping hole had been ripped in his chest. He could hear the cold wind whistling through it.

He knew the possibility existed, but he never believed he would lose Fred. The idea they could die, really die, hit home the night they collected Harry from the Dursleys. Voldemort attacking, losing his ear, and Moody’s death had forced them to see the truth. That night, for the first time since they were small children, they had slept in the same bed, holding each other tight. Holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

The night seemed to stand still. Fred was gone. There was no tomorrow.

Scrabbling at the wall, George pulled himself off the floor, staring up the deserted hall. The double doors of the infirmary stood dark and silent at the end of the corridor. The bodies of the fallen heroes had been moved there not long after Voldemorts death. Fred was in there.

On a slab.  
Under a sheet.  
Just another body waiting for burial. 

The sob made him choke and gasp, his vision swimming with sudden tears. Had it only been that morning they had stayed up to watch the sun rise, guessing where Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone this time? Trying to outdo each other with ever crazier stories about why they had gone to Gringotts in the first place. They had been in the orchard at The Burrow, backs against a tree, arms wrapped around each other. He laid his head on Fred’s shoulder, nuzzling the strong neck while his twin speculated on the sexual practises of the old dragon and it’s reaction to three nubile teenagers. 

“Now, if ‘Mione’s on her moon time-” 

“Moon time?” he sniggered, poking Fred in the ribs. He got a slap on his arse for his attitude.

“Yes, moon time. No more interruptions, I’m theorizing. If dear old Hermione is on her moon time I think the dragon will be more open to debauching her once it’s dispatched with Harry and Ron. After that it’s just a flick of the claws and a glare and ‘Mione will be putty in it’s mouth.

“Mouth?” 

“You can’t expect him to haul out his cock for her, can you. Dragon that old, it’s probably bigger than she is!” Fred exclaimed, jumping up to hug, hump, lick and suck the supposed giant dragon cock. “He’d exhaust the poor girl before he got to half mast. Can you imagine the case of blue balls on an animal that size?”

George winced. “Why the mouth, though? Couldn’t he diddle her with his tail?”

“He could,” Fred agreed, flopping back down by the tree, “But then he’d have to alternate between fucking her and licking his tail. If he has her riding his tongue he can keep her happy, get all those lovely juices from the source and be jerking himself at the same time.”

“He’d jerk himself with his tail and not his paw?”

Fred looked at him seriously. “My sweet brother, would you want razor sharp claws anywhere close to this?” he asked, reaching over to squeeze George’s package. Their eyes met as Fred began to stroke him through his jeans.

“Razor sharp claws? I suppose I’d use my tail, too,” he breathed, leaning back against the tree and letting his legs fall open. He heard Fred crawling up beside him, heard the zip on his brother’s jeans being lowered and felt his hand being placed on a half hard cock. 

“Something we’ll have to experiment with later, I’m afraid. I think this will be more than sufficient for now,” he murmured in George’s ear before kissing him hard on the mouth. 

George moaned deep into his brother’s mouth, letting himself be plundered. He squeezed the cock in his hand and heard an echo from Fred. His prick pressed painfully against his trousers, aching to be touched by that familiar, calloused hand. He bucked his hips up, trying to get the message across without breaking the kiss. Fred, ever perceptive, shifted to free his twin who was soon moaning from the firm grasp on his hard, heated flesh. 

Pulling back from his talented mouth, George momentarily let go of Fred and pulled his jumper off. Grinning, Fred did the same and soon they were fully naked, clothes scattered on the ground. 

“Cold morning, brother?” he smirked at Fred who’s usually proud member had wilted in the absence of attention. His twin laughed, reaching down to slowly stroke himself. 

“Is a little nippy this morning, Forge. Care to warm me up a bit?” He held his cock at perfect sucking level, letting only the swelling head slip back and forth through his grip. George watched for a few moments before falling to his knees to suckle his brother’s crown. His mouth followed the short path of his twin’s hand, hungrily sucking at the slit until he tasted the pearly essence of pre-come. He moaned, loving the bitter, musky taste. 

Fred let go of his re-awakened cock, grabbed George’s head and shoved himself all the way inside his brother’s mouth. George gagged, but Fred refused to back off. He fucked George’s face hard, grunting with each stroke. His force nearly caused George to fall, but he managed to grab Fred’s flexing legs for support. Soon, he had a finger up his brothers tight pucker, fucking him with hard, fast jabs, while his other hand circled his balls like a vice, refusing to let him come. With a groan Fred pulled out, pressing hungrily back at the digit in his arse. 

“You’re being a right git, brother,” he panted.

George grinned, “No more than you, my sweet twin.”

“Feeling neglected?”

“A bit.”

“Want me to join you down there?”

“Splendid idea,” George grinned, releasing Fred’s sack so he could sink to the ground. Halfway down he paused to fuck himself on the finger still in his arse, thrusting and clenching so wantonly it took George’s breath away. He watched the glistening cock bob, dripping pre-come to the ground, and pushed a second finger up his brother’s tight passage. 

“Uhn! Fuck!” Fred moaned as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground in front of his twin. With his free hand George grabbed the ginger hair and forced a punishing kiss on his brother. Their teeth clacked and snapped and soon the taste of blood filled his mouth. He growled.

“Suck me,” he ordered, pounding his fingers into Fred’s ass. Without hesitation Fred took George’s member in his mouth, coating it with saliva and blood. George was in heaven. Fred’s mouth was so hot and wet, his throat clenching as he forced more and more of himself in. It was better than any pussy George had ever had. Rotating his fingers inside his brother, he found the nub that gave intense pleasure and started fucking it hard as a reward. He wanted so much to fuck Fred properly, but so far his brother was unwilling. He knew that before long his twin would let him in, and until then he had the perfect mouth to fill again and again. 

Fred writhed and moaned under the intense finger fucking. Saliva spilled from his mouth, dripping down to his brother’s balls. They slipped in his hand as he squeezed them, sucking hard on the flesh in his mouth. A few more strokes had George spilling with a roar. “Merlin! Fuck! Unnnnnnnh! Fuuuuuuck!” His kept coming hard until Fred was gagging on all the seed. Pulling out, he shot the last of his load on his brother’s face and chest, painting himself across the sensitive nipples. 

For a long moment he stared at the perfect picture of debauchery his brother made. Face flushed and eyes glazed in lust, come sliding down his checks and chest while more dripped from his bloody lips. Cock a hard, angry purple, shining with pre-come and spit, bouncing in the air while his ass was reamed with two long digits. George’s heart clenched with the beauty of it all. 

“Next time,” he whispered in Fred’s ear, tongue flicking out to caress the delicate shell, “I’m coming in your arse and you’re going to love it so much you won’t ever want to be empty again.”

Fred moaned, locking like a vice around his twin’s fingers. They kissed again, swapping come until it was dripping down both their chins and they were sucking each other’s necks to clean it up. George worked his way down to the hard, pink nubs on Fred’s chest, knowing how sensitive they were. He licked and sucked at them, tasting more of his drying come. Before long Fred was panting, trembling on the edge. A hard bite to his left nipple had him coming with a wordless sob, painting the ground with strings of pearly, sticky seed. 

Standing in that corridor, it was hard to believe less than a day had passed, that Fred now lay cold and unfeeling in the Hogwarts infirmary with the other dead. 

Breathing hard, George took a moment to shore up his resolve. He was going to see his brother one last time, spend one last night with him before letting him go. It was a twin’s right and no one would think twice about it. 

Thinking about their morning had him hard. Adjusting himself, he made his slow way to the doors of the hospital wing and pushed them open. It was dark inside, deserted, the curtains drawn in mourning. Lighting his wand with a whispered _Lumos_ George made his way down the long rows of beds until he found Fred. Someone had cleaned him up, combed his hair, washed away the blood. It hit him that he would never taste his brother’s blood, mouth, sweat or come again. 

Merlin, it hurt.

Gently cupping the cold face, he lowered his lips to Fred’s. Tears threatened, but he held them back. It wasn’t time yet for tears. He pulled back from the unresponsive mouth and tried to reconcile the body in front of him with the picture of lust and need burned in his memory. For long minutes he stared, the miniscule light of his wand only adding to the pallor on his twin’s face. This couldn’t be Fred, couldn’t be the other half of his soul, the body that made his quicken with the barest touch. This could not be Fred.

But it was. There was no denying the pale face belonged to his brother, to him. This was the part of him that had been ripped away, the cold that grabbed at his heart. This was the body that made him harder than anyone else. The calloused hands, the perfect mouth, the tight arse he had promised to take, that had been promised to him. This was his brother, his lover, the other half of his soul. How was he supposed to say goodbye?

Pulling the sheet, George revealed the pale chest and soft, pink nipples. There was a purple bite mark around the left one. He reached out to trace the mark before lowering his mouth to it. He kissed, licked and sucked the cold skin, becoming more vicious when he drew no response. Growling, he tossed the sheet on the floor, grabbing for the quiescent cock. It was cold in his hand, but he pulled relentlessly, willing it to fill and harden. His twin’s body did nothing, but his own prick, already hard from memories, was aching to fuck something. 

“I promised you, didn’t I, Fred. Promised that next time I’d fuck your arse so hard you’d want me up there forever, fucking you all the time, making you scream and come from just my cock moving inside you. I promised you that and you promised me,” George whispered, running his hands over the long legs, breath coming in short gasps, “Can’t have you going back on a promise, now can I?”

Spreading the legs, he crawled up between them and moved the heavy sac out of the way. Starting at the knee’s he kissed and licked his way up, warming the cold skin with his constantly moving hands. He paused at the juncture, breathing on the globes of flesh that hid his treasure, inhaling the musky scent he’d never smell again. Gently lifting Fred’s hips off the bed, he buried his face in the crease. 

It tasted as good as he’d imagined, dark and rich and male. His questing tongue found the rosebud core and he dove in like a starving animal. Knowing this would be the first and last time he would be tasting his brother, George savoured every second, taking much longer than normal. By the time he was finished tongue fucking Fred there was a dark patch on his trousers from the pre-come his hungry cock wept. With a groan he undid the zipper, freeing his hard flesh to the cool night air. 

Setting Fred’s legs up on his shoulders, George looked at the face that lay unmoving at the end of the bed. Fred should have come by now just from having a tongue licking him from the inside for so long, but this cold body would never scream in pleasure again. That didn’t mean he couldn’t give pleasure.

“I wish you were here for this, Gred,” George told his brother, caressing his face with one hand, stroking himself with the other, “I would make you come so hard we’d never stop fucking each other until we died. But you had to go and leave, so I’m taking what you promised me. I’m going to fuck you so hard your spirit will feel it in the next world and you’ll come screaming my name.”

One hard thrust and he was buried to the hilt inside Fred’s body. The muscles were relaxed but it was still pleasantly tight, if a little cold. Setting a punishing pace, George pounded into his twin. The friction warmed the passage and he had pull on his balls to avoid coming too soon. Long minutes passed with only the sound of his grunting breaths and flesh hitting flesh. Closing his eyes, George imagined the look of rapture on his brother’s face at the fucking he was receiving. It was a look he knew he’d never see and it tore at his soul.

“Oh, Fred,” he sobbed, feeling wet on his face. He cried as he fucked his dead brother’s body, his heart tearing apart as his pleasure grew. Harder and faster he moved until he exploded, howling, filling his twin with hot come. As he blacked out, he swore he could hear an answering scream in the darkness.


End file.
